User blog:Dreamingflower/Kubera fics
I thought it was a good idea to post my Kubera fics here, this way you don't need to go to my FF profile everytime to see if I post anyting interesting. Also I may post one's that I haven't post on FF yet, so see it as a way of early spoilers, lucky or priviledge. This idea just popped into my head one time, when I was thinking about how Leez could try to experience shopping and since Yuta never wears a shirt. XD The words Yuta writes down in how notepad are bold, 'This' are Yuta's thoughts and 'this are Leez's thoughts. Disclaimer: Kubera is a story written by Currygom. For some reason I wanna try some curry mushrooms... ---- A day off "How boring!" Leez sighed as she closed the book she was reading. Leez had been in her hotel room since this morning, trying to learn the Bhatavi Kubera spell together with Yuta who decided to keep her company, while Ran and Asha went out for some business. So far she got no further. "What's wrong with this book? Easy my ass! I can't believe they recommend this book for beginners! I have to read three more books for this!" Leez groaned and got up from her bed. After glaring at the book for a few seconds she gave up and turned to Yuta. "Yuta, how about we take a little break from being stuck here and get some from air?" Yuta looked at her puzzled and scribbled something on his notepad. Where are you planning to go then? "Just take a look in some shops; I'm tired of being stuck here all the time, while Asha and Ran-oppa are outside doing… whatever they're doing. Besides, you could use a shirt or something." Yuta stared at his cape. I don't mind, its comfortable and I'm not cold in it. "Nonsense, let's go. I'll pick something nice for you to wear." She grabbed Yuta and dragged him outside. ---- "Wow, it's really crowded today." Leez exclaimed while checking every shop they passed by. Leez stood still when she saw a food stand and was reading a sign next to it that was saying; Curry Mushrooms: Only two gold coins each! Get them now before they run out. Her mouth started to water, Yuta noticed it and tugged slowly on her shirt to get her attention. Shall we get one? Leez looked at the curry mushrooms and then back at her friend. She shook her head softly. "Maybe later, if they still have some left. Our top priority is getting you some clothes." Yuta sweat dropped. I'm fine, I don't need any clothes. Leez just ignored him and shove the poor guy into the first clothes store she saw. "Just sit here and I'll get you something nice." Yuta did what she asked. He knew that Leez wouldn't listen, no matter how many times he tells her. Leez quickly returns with a pile of clothes and shove them into Yuta's arm. "Now get into the dressing room and try them on." Yuta got up and disappeared into the dressing room. Leez sighed satisfied and sat down, she looked into her pockets and grinned. 'What a good thing that Asha left some money. Although, that was meant for room service, but she has tons of money. She wouldn't care if we spent some on Yuta.' Leez's thoughts got interrupted when her stomach started to growl. She quickly clutched her stomach and grunted. "Damn, maybe I should have bought those mushrooms. I really hope there will be some left when we're done." Leez looked up when Yuta finally came out of the dressing room feeling slightly embarrassed. He was wearing a simple white shirt and dark blue pants. He looked more like a middle schooler now. "Yuta you look adorable!" Leez squealed. Yuta blushed slightly and scribbled something on his notepad. I'm not sure if it really suits me… "Don't be shy. Now let's see how the rest looks on you." Yuta quietly complied and returned into the dressing room. The next couple of minutes Leez kept squealing, nodding or shaking her head every time Yuta came out of the dressing room. The poor guy didn't had any say in it and followed Leez's suggestions without complaining. "How about we add a scarf to this?" Leez asked as she showed the sura-half a purple colored scarf. The boy quickly shook his head. "Hmm, then how about this?" Leez took out a green shirt with a light gray jacket and some black pants. Yuta stared at it and after a slight moment of hesitating he decided to try it on. After a few minutes he came back, waiting for Leez's opinion. "Aww, you look so adorable." Leez coed while she hugged him. Yuta's face turned pink again, but he didn't mind. Better to enjoy the moment while it lasts. Leez turned to the pile of clothes next to her. "Now let's see, we'll take the clothes you showed me first, the one's you're wearing now, this one, this one and this one." Yuta sweat dropped. Isn't this a bit too much? Leez puffed her cheeks. "Why? It's not like we can do this every day. Rich people can miss a few gold coins and it looks so good one you." Aren't you going to buy some clothes for yourself? "Not necessary, Ran-oppa bought me some a few days ago." Without further ado Yuta followed Leez to the pay desk. Leez paid the clothes and the two went outside. "I wish we could have more days like this one!" Leez exclaimed happy. Yuta nodded, he suddenly looked at her when the sound of Leez's growing stomach surprised him. Leez tried to act as if she was fine, but it didn't last. She clutched her stomach and kneeled on the ground. "Ugh, maybe we should have bought some food before we went into the store… hm?" Is something wrong? Yuta asked when Leez didn't say anything for a while. He decided to follow her gaze and saw the same sign they came across some hours ago. It seems they're still selling some curry mushrooms. You want to get some? Leez's face lit up immediately and she jumped up. "Yay! The gods must love me a lot! Let's hurry before they're sold out!" Leez quickly ran up to the store as if she wasn't hungry in the first place, with Yuta following her slowly. Luckily there were two curry mushrooms left. Without hesitating Leez bought the last two mushrooms together with two drinks and some snacks. "Wow I guess this is considering my lucky day! We can eat curry mushroom for a whole week!" Yuta's face became pale at the thought of forcing himself to eat the mushrooms. He quickly pushed the though away before Leez would notice. "Here." Leez said as she offered Yuta a drink with a smile on her face. Yuta stared at the plastic cup Leez was offering. He took the cup and started to drink from it slowly. "I'm glad we did this Yuta. I've never had the change to go shopping with someone. Or do other things that normal people would do. So, thank you…" Yuta felt flustered and happy. He walked over to her and held up his notepad. You're welcome. Let's do this again some other time, when we have an opportunity. "It's a promise then." Leez smiled. "I really hope we can do this more often. I mean who wouldn't go shopping with such a cute kid who could be my adorable little brother!" She turned around and patted his head. The girl didn't notice Yuta's gloomy expression and hugged him. Yuta froze, he didn't know if this day was a good or bad day. On one side, he was able to spent a day with Leez alone, but on the other side getting to hear that you're like a little brother to the girl you like isn't something to be happy about. Yuta sighed and decided to let it drop. 'At least I'll be able to stay by her side for a while.' ---- So this is the first Kubera fic I've written. I'm busy working on a second fanfic. Who knows when that one will be published. Anyway I had so much fun writing this. I just love YutaxLeez, they are so cute together.I also like God KuberaxLeez, but I am rooting more for Yuta atm. That may change depnding on how the story goes. I really hope you all enjoyed it and so doed Yuta. XD Category:Blog posts